<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfingers by baldbirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480400">Butterfingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldbirdy/pseuds/baldbirdy'>baldbirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Power Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Outer Space, Pet Names, Technology, Texting, Typos, Video-Calling, franklin texts like a discord teenager trying to be cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldbirdy/pseuds/baldbirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets home from school, and Franklin videocalls him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Richards/Jack Power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic?! first fic.</p><p>slight spoilers for power pack (1984) #16 and ff (2011/2012) #15</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack came back from school, all sweaty from football practice, and eyes droopy from exhaustion, he walked inside the house like a zombie.</p><p>"Jack, dear? Leave your bag on the sofa, you look like a sweat monster!" Margaret exclaimed, leaning in to take a look at her son. </p><p>"Make sure to take a quick shower!" She reminded.</p><p>"<em>Don't jinx it, Mom.</em>" He silently whispered to himself, groaning. "<em>Last thing I want to do is fight a sweat monster.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, Mom." Jack replied in a robotic-like voice, and staggered through the floor to the stairs, then eventually came to face the doors of the bathroom. He entered.</p><p>After a few minutes, he dried and clothed himself, feeling slightly energetic now that the cold water helped him gain some energy for awhile. </p><p>Jack was wearing fleece pajamas. A crew collared long-sleeved blouse with black, white and blue patterned pajamas.</p><p>"I should really start it now, he's probably waiting." He whispered to himself and opened his laptop, scrambling to get to the messaging app Reed created so that Future Foundation members can still communicate with their friends in work while they were somewhere in space.</p><p>Jack groaned. "Ugh, where did I move it again?" He said, blankly staring at his screen until he finally found the thing he was looking for.</p><p>A loud click was heard on the touchpad, and the sounds of keyboard smashing filled the room. He silently chewed on his fingernail.</p><p>He had the app open, and was currently waiting for his boyfriends' response.</p><p>💨<strong>jart</strong> : frankster !!<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : i just took a shower<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : r u ready 2 like<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : see each tohers faces now?<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : apologies 4 blowing up ur phoen<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : im just so excited !!<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : i cant wait 2 see ur face</p><p>Jack then waited for a sign that his boyfriend is awake, either seeing the message or texting back, either way, he's sure it's almost time for the foundation to sleep at this hour.</p><p>Jack walked around the room, prancing around, nervously waiting for a reply.</p><p>His laptop instantly dinged he second he tried going inside his closet, and he excitedly walked over to his laptop, viewing the message.</p><p>💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : oH<br/>
💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : srry for not picking up early, i was having dinner wih the group.<br/>
💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : for some reason they still let me in even tho im not a member anymore<br/>
💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : anyway !!<br/>
💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : im ready</p><p>Jack beamed, excitingly typing back.</p><p>💨<strong>jart</strong> : oh cool!<br/>
💨<strong>jart</strong> : do i start or<br/>
💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : i'll do it<br/>
💆🏼♂️<strong>france</strong> : tryna show u my new do</p><p>Jack then patiently waited for a video call screen. He quickly adjusted his collar until a screen popped up, Franklin was calling him.</p><p>He eagerly moved his mouse and clicked the green button.</p><p>He and Franklin were dating each other for a long time, and stuck to the long distance relationship thing.</p><p>Jack didn't want to be with members of the foundation with his brother, he's as fine only being with him in the Power Pack already.</p><p>Franklin and Jack first hit it off when they met again when Alex called Starship Friday to bring the foundation from being stranded in a snow mountain, and when Jack spent the time obnoxiously talking with Franklin about his achievements before meeting him in order to impress him.</p><p>He smiled at the memory, he really was a wild child back then.</p><p>He turned on his camera and microphone, putting on a grin. "Hey." He greeted.</p><p>Franklin's camera was disabled, "Frankie? Your cam is off." He pointed out, chewing on his lip nervously.</p><p>"Wait wait wait wait a sec, I'm putting on a shirt." He heard his boyfriends' semi-audible voice ringing.</p><p>Jack chuckled. "You're telling me you were shirtless the whole time you were texting me? Scandalous!" He joked, clenching his stomach.</p><p>He could hear a chortle from the audio.</p><p>"Right." Jack heard a click and was greeted  by a new person. The person had jet black hair swept to the back, with some stray strands clinging to his forehead, wearing a mock turtleneck sweater with a blue and white stripe print.</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Jack questioned, startled by the sudden transformation.</p><p>Franklin heaved a light laugh. "Cool, isn't it?"</p><p>"You dyed your hair? And of all things you chose to look like an emo?" Jack asked, fascinated. Franklin shot him a toothy wide grin.</p><p>"Like it's a federal crime? I'd honorably get arrested for just dying my hair black, only for you." Franklin remarked.</p><p>"Like you'd ever get arrested, I know how powerful your family is, putting aside their actual powers." Jack said, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"I guess, ever since they've gone public, it's hard to keep private information." Franklin huffed, spinning on his swivel chair.</p><p>"Other than that," Jack breathed. "How're you guys doing?" He asked, not sure if he'd get a vague answer or not.</p><p>"We're cool, we lost the Baxter Building and we're going to move into Yancy. It's still in New York, but now I have the privilege of having The Thing to beat up any brat in my way." He smirked smugly. </p><p>"Promise me you won't tell your uncle to beat me up when I visit."</p><p>"You're visiting? How come?" Franklin tilted his head, questioning what his boyfriend has in store.</p><p>"Well," Jack clasped his fingers together, bouncing his intertwined palms on his desk. "I kind of overheard my dad thinking of buying a vacation home in Yancy. For socializing purposes or something." </p><p>"Jack, that's amazing!" Franklin beamed. "Now we'd be able to see each other every summer! I thought I was going to be like this forever and might go insane." He huffed in relief.</p><p>"I might go insane too. I almost got in a fight with my teammates about who'd be the better receiver. Held back a guy." Jack let out a breath.</p><p>"Jeez, I still don't know how people could fight on things that trivial." Franklin said with a worried look, he noticed a little bruise mark on his chin, it was unnoticeable when you're looking at it for a brief moment, but noticeable when you're focusing. </p><p>"Well, it isn't when their style is incredibly similar and obnoxious teammates are betting on who will replace who! God, sometimes I just- wanna quit." Jack vented, clenching his intertwined hands.</p><p>"Still don't know why you like that sport." Franklin shrugged. "Your camera is not that bad, I can almost see that bruise you're hiding in your face. C'mon, did that same guy who you held back hurt your face?" He asked, face sporting visible concern.</p><p>"Yeah, if I could I would have smashed his head with my tiny dense body, but then my identity as Mass Master would've been caught. Then I'd be given another boring lesson by Alex when he gets back saying that 'Ohohohoho Jack you're stupid enough to do that Ohohoho be glad only a small amount of people saw you' and other stuff." He finished, breathing heavily in need for fresh air. He said all that in one go, not bothering to stop in between sentences.</p><p>Franklin softened his eyes and pouted. "Oh well, make sure to get that treated. You never know, maybe that kid would also grow up to be a supervillain." He said smugly, winking.</p><p>Jack groaned in annoyance. "It's a one time thing, Frankie! He apologized after he calmed down, so it's all good." </p><p>"That's a relief, but I'm holding you to treating your face, okay?" Franklin said, brow up.</p><p>Jack smiled, "Yes, Star."  He responded, calling him by his own handpicked pet name.</p><p>"You out here calling me by that ridiculous name while I'm here debating on calling you either Cloudy, Meatballs, or Sky." Franklin retorted, feeling butterflies on his stomach. </p><p>"What's a better nickname than all of those? I can turn into a cloud, I admit I have beef on my 'ceps, and I do fly in the sky." Jack said, resting his head on his desk, relishing on the sound of his lover.</p><p>"Now that's just downright absurd! I couldn't think of anything else, you know!" Jack let out a breathy laugh, wheezing.</p><p>Franklin had his head down, seemingly picking at something on the floor, a loud crash was heard on Franklin's metal door as he hit his head trying to bring his head up as he was startled by the noise.</p><p>"Wait a second.." Franklin muttered and stood up from his seat, not hanging up the call, Jack visibly tensed as chills ran through his spine. </p><p>Franklin opened the door, greeted by a cold wind of Julie being chased by the moloids as she used her super speed and was flying around with circles. The moloids were gifted speed shoes that Reed created, and they tested it on a race first.</p><p>Franklin became increasingly worried, because they could crash into anything if they weren't careful enough.</p><p>"Julie! Can you slow down a bit? I don't want the kids to ram into my door again." He called out, his hair was swaying in the wind. </p><p>"Alright, alright." Julie said in the exact same volume as Franklin.</p><p>One could almost swear someone say 'Butterfingers' in another room. Julie moved her head to the direction of the sound, and flew there, the moloids were following behind her.</p><p>Franklin had a look of realization as he gleefully grinned, and turned his back. He closed the door and went to his computer, adjusting his sleeves.</p><p>"Jack, Butterfingers! I found it!" He squealed, raggedly grabbing the arm of his swivel chair and threw himself in it, making a little creak sound.</p><p>"<em>I should really fix this damn chair, I feel like it's gonna break under my ass.</em>" He muttered.</p><p>"A what now?" Jack questioned, squinting his eyes and bit his lip in confusion.</p><p>"Butterfingers! Your new nickname. Not really that creative but it helps me remember how sweaty your fingers are." He winked. Jack groaned.</p><p>"Really?" Jack complained, pouting, then bursting into laughter a few minutes after, in unison with Franklin.</p><p>"Pff- Yes, really! I thought it'd be better than the other sappy nicknames other people use, those pet names are really overrated, so why not Butterfingers?" Franklin explained, holding a toothy grin.</p><p>"Isn't Butterfingers also a really popular nick?"</p><p>"Yes but it's not as well known as the others, Butterfingers." </p><p>"I'm going to regret letting you call me Butterfingers."</p><p>"Can't help it, Butterfingers." Franklin replied in a teasing manner.</p><p>After a few minutes of Franklin mindlessly teasing Jack with his new nickname, Jack immediately whipped the subject into a different one.</p><p>"Hey, Franklin," Jack called, as Frank replied with a "Yes, Butterfingers?"</p><p>"Remember how we first met? It's okay if you tell me you don't remember, you were like, a little fetus back then." Jack said, placing his right arm on the table as it rested there, and relaxed his jaw on his right hand.</p><p>Franklin pouted at being called a 'little fetus'.</p><p>"Augh! yes, I was running to you guys like I was a lost kid who just found his parents and you, Butterfingers called me a little baby with dumb powers!" Franklin felt a wave of nostalgia flow in him.</p><p>"Well, I didn't directly say that-" Jack tried explaining but Franklin abruptly cut him off.</p><p>"Yes, but you did imply it, didn't you, Jack?" Franklin retorted, his screen slightly moved. "Oh f- don't mind that, I think the others are  going wild." He explained as he moved to fix his sitting position.</p><p>"It's alright, it's alright." Jack assured, silently miffed at the fact that the others were disturbing their meeting.</p><p>"Oh! And uh- when Katie tried to assault me, you doubled the insults at her! Like, really, I knew she was kind of rude to me- but really?" Franklin said, his monitor was slightly shaking.</p><p>"I was a brat back then! I thought you- you know, knew that, Star?" Jack said, slightly embarrassed at the sudden memory.</p><p>"I was like, a kid that just grew out of toddlerhood, Jack! Cut me some slack!" Jack heard a chortle from the screen, snickering lightly.</p><p>"I'm always grateful for that day, because if it weren't for that, you and your siblings would've died." Franklin said, fixing his sitting position and the screen stopped shaking. </p><p>Jack wheezed. "Yeah, Katie was really making things worse. God, if it weren't for Julie holding her back you would've been assaulted! Be glad you  got hit with the Katie Power Insult Special instead of an energy blast." Jack calmed down, feeling content.</p><p>"You're labeling it as if it's an ice cream flavor." Franklin replied, shoulders relaxing up.</p><p>"Augh, it's the worst flavor in existence."</p><p>"Seconded." Franklin gave a toothy laugh.</p><p>Jack scrambled in his desk drawers, finding a twinkie he'd stored a week ago, almost emptying out all of them. Some papers he didn't knew he put in there were falling down. Jack saw what he was looking for and promptly grabbed the sweet, then sliding his drawers back.  Jack also silently crushed the papers underneath his palms and threw them at the trash bin.</p><p>"You okay down there?" Franklin asked, slightly disturbed that Jack was bending over on-camera. He gulped and looked away.</p><p>"Yup-- yeah, 'm done  looking for that Twinkie I had a few weeks back, it's probably rotten but it's worth a shot!" Jack said, standing back up and sitting back on his chair.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to imagine what would happen if you would die from food poisoning." Franklin muttered and looked back, unsurprised.</p><p>As jack mindlessly tore through the plastic covering the candy. The delicacy still looked new, it made Franklin visibly cringe.</p><p>"Still looks fresh." He heard Jack murmur as he took a big bite of the candy.</p><p>"I'm expecting you to go to the doctor tomorrow and get that stomach checked." Franklin nagged.</p><p>"Okay, Mom." Jack said sarcastically as he chewed on his snack. Franklin pursed his lips and softened the upper part of his body with a soft sigh.</p><p>"I miss you." He helplessly said, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>"I miss you too, Star." Jack replied, giving him a wide smile. "It feels like an eternity without you."</p><p>Franklin grinned and put his hands on his screen. "Same, even spending most of your life in space feels faster than this." </p><p>"Going to school feels even faster than this, too." Jack hummed, doing the same, still munching on his twinkie, of course.</p><p>"Remember how we got together? I was real excited to see you again and I accidentally blurted out that line inside the starship. God, I was a rabid one, wasn't I?" Jack said, chuckling.</p><p>Franklin snorted. "Pfft. 'Hey Frank, you know I like you' was a masterpiece of a line, you stopped me in my tracks!"</p><p>"I accidentally blurted it out!" Jack said, wiping his hands as he threw the the empty plastic wrapping of the candy in the trash bin, just finishing it. </p><p>"But if it weren't for that we wouldn't've  been here right now." Franklin tensed, still smiling at his screen and at the memory.</p><p>"I love you, Butterfingers." Franklin said, smiling gleefully.</p><p>"I love you too, Star."</p><p>The meeting ended a few minutes after that, Jack let out all of the stress on his shoulders and smiled. "I can't wait for the summer." He murmured to himself, smiling.</p><p>A 'ding' was heard on his laptop, Jack clicked the source of the noise, it was in the messaging app, and he saw that Franklin changed their nicknames. </p><p>Franklin's was '🌟<strong>star</strong>' and his was '🤏<strong>butterfingers</strong>'. Jack snickered.</p><p>🌟<strong>star</strong> : i love you, butterfingers.</p><p>Jack typed back.</p><p>🤏<strong>butterfingers</strong> : i love you too, star.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>